wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Murmur
" Grandmaster Vorpil |level=72 |type=Elite |races=Primordial essenceThe Codex of Blood (Elemental) |health=424,350 - 572,872 |location=Shadow Labyrinth, Auchindoun |status=Killable |faction=Combat |instance=Shadow Labyrinth |money= }}Murmur is the fourth and final boss of Shadow Labyrinth, an instance wing of Auchindoun. It bears an appearance similar to Ragnaros and Thunderaan. Murmur is an incredibly powerful elemental born when the Universe was created, about whom little is known. The Shadow Council inhabiting the Shadow Labyrinth summoned it for their nefarious purposes, but seem to be having trouble keeping him under control. Its history is briefly documented in the Codex of Blood, which reveals Murmur is the primordial essence of sound. Dungeon Journal "In the beginning"... "So far away"... such phrases cannot begin to describe this elemental's origin. Its existence heralds pure destruction. Worlds shatter and the pieces scatter at its whim. Only the truly mad would think to summon it. Perhaps there is yet time to banish Murmur before it fully enters Outland." Attacks and abilities * Sonic Boom — Murmur releases a massive burst of sonic energy that blasts players within 0 yards with Nature damage, then inflicts additional Nature damage every 3 seconds for 9 sec. While affected by Sonic Boom, movement speed is reduced by 90%. * Magnetic Pull — Murmur pulls all players towards him. * Murmur's Touch — Murmur touches a player, causing the air around them to pulse with sonic energy for 14 sec. When Murmur's Touch fades, a shockwave of energy inflicts 3563 to 3937 Nature damage and silences all players within 0 yards of the player that was touched for 6 sec. * Murmur's Touch — Murmur touches a player, causing the air around them to pulse with sonic energy for 7 sec, pulling all other players towards them. When Murmur's Touch fades, a shockwave of energy inflicts 3563 to 3937 Nature damage and silences all players within 0 yards of the player that was touched for 6 sec. * Sonic Shock — Murmur shocks a player, inflicting 1875 to 3125 Arcane damage to his current target. * Thundering Storm — Murmur throws sonic bolts at any player further than 25 yards from him, inflicting 2125 to 2875 Nature damage. * Resonance — When there are no players within melee range of Murmur, he inflicts 2000 Nature damage to all players and increases their Nature damage taken by 2000 for 45 sec. Strategy The fight versus Murmur is relatively easy when everyone understands their role in the fight. No resistance gear is required. Murmur starts with 40% health, which is a total of around 169k. Murmur is stuck to the place just like Ragnaros and he has an aggro range of 10-15 yards. Additionally, he uses a powerful ranged attack if there are no possible melee targets. The main tank will run in and get aggro while the rest of the group spreads out at maximum spell/attack range to avoid extra damage from the AoE explosion from the Touch of Murmur effect. Sonic Boom Periodically, Murmur will pulse and emote. At this point, he will stop attacking, and the tank and any melee will need to run out of the circle around him, or they will be hit by his Sonic Boom. Warriors should Intervene to someone standing outside the ring. This will almost guarantee no damage from Sonic Boom. The tank will then need to get back in range immediately. Alternatively, the tank can stay in and take the hit from the Sonic Boom. A large heal will need to be timed right after the hit, in order to restore his health before Murmur resumes attacking. Rogues can through a Sonic Boom if timed correctly. Macro - Using the following macro can be useful for warrior tanks: /rw Sonic Boom Incoming. Get out of range NOW! /target "Name of Healer/DPS" /cast Intervene Murmur's Touch The ranged classes will be primarily concerned with Murmur's Touch. Everyone needs to watch for this debuff and run away from his teammates to avoid damaging and silencing them. Spells such as will prevent damage from occurring to the person with the debuff, but the AoE effect still occurs. A common tactic to avoid the fall damage that results from being launched in the air is for the player with this debuff to run into the tent situated in the area. If a healer receives Murmur's Touch, he should watch the countdown timer carefully and make sure the tank is healed to near-full before Murmur's Touch goes off. The explosion will interrupt the healer's spellcasting, and since he's considered to be "moving" while he's in the air, the healer won't be able to cast any healing spells other than instant-cast spells until he lands. Heroic mode Everyone must position themselves completely within Murmur's raised inner circle to avoid his Thundering Storm—if you're on the raised ledge or outside you will be hit by Thundering Storm. Have all players close, on the flat ground immediately next to Murmur. When Touch of Murmur occurs, there is a large, very visible green beam and all players are drawn to the target. The person with the debuff should run through Murmur to the back, where he can detonate without hitting party members. He can then run forward and resume the fight. Alternatively, use fighting positions such that no party member is within 10 yards of any other, and everyone can simply run back to their positions when drawn to the target of the touch. Murmur is surrounded by a raised ring. Stay completely inside the ring—not on the inner slope, but on the flat part of the floor—to avoid Thundering Storm. When Murmur starts casting Sonic Boom, run across the raised ring to get completely outside of it. When he finishes casting it, run back inside of the ring. The raised ring itself, including both slopes, is a death zone—characters standing on it get hit by both Sonic Boom and Thundering Storm. The Sonic Boom has a snare component, so victims take a long time to get back inside of the dark ring, take multiple Thundering Storm hits, and die. Run out and in quickly! Murmur is very unforgiving about not being tanked in heroic mode; he will start using Resonance almost immediately. Even a tank charging back may not prevent a single application of it. He will also fire off a Thundering Storm immediately after Sonic Boom. A priest healer is capable of healing through the sonic boom with little trouble. When you see Murmur casting Sonic Boom, immediately place a and on the tank. Time a to land immediately after the Sonic Boom. Follow through with a second and 2 if you have it. If is not available any other healing spell can be used. This allows the entire group to stay put through the Sonic Boom. Additional notes * A rogue can make an excellent tank when Murmur does his Sonic Boom. Combine with , so that while the tank is leaving the AoE, melee aggro is maintained. * A Mage can when Murmurs Touch is applied to someone. This way he won't get pulled through the air and can maintain his DPS. * A Shaman's is immune to nature damage, so it can tank Murmur through a sonic boom (and thus help avoid resonance). The elemental dies fast from his melee damage, so the main tank still needs to be back ASAP. * Nature Protection potions can be helpful with this encounter. * Murmur's magical attacks are not mitigated by Nature Resistance, yet immunity of the Earth elemental does work (non-heroic tested only). * In case of an emergency, a priests can take a few hits before dying. This is useful if the tank got hit by sonic boom, as the healer can heal him while maintaining melee aggro. * A holy priest can drop a outside of Murmur's circle to allow ranged DPS to heal from attacks such as Murmur's Touch without having to turn his attention from the tank—since there is a lack of adds or constant DPS outside of his circle, the HoT can run for its full span without being interrupted. This has not been tested in heroic. * Murmur does not attack while he is charging up his Sonic Boom attack. * Using some kind of casting bar mod to display Sonic Boom can be very helpful for melee characters. * Murmur will occasionally pull a ranged player towards him. This will not occur during Sonic Boom charging. The pull does not cause damage, but the character will receive fall damage. Mages can blink out of this when dropping down again to avoid fall damage. * The Arcane Container for the quest Entry Into Karazhan is on the left-hand side, facing Murmur, and can be reached without aggroing him. This, however, spawns a 70 elite Guardian from the container, meaning you will have to carefully watch your range as to not accidentally aggro Murmur at the same time. The guardian will drop the for the quest once killed. * He is susceptible to and therefore, . * A paladin tank can put on Divine Shield right before Sonic Boom and keep tanking with the shield on without losing aggro * Murmur as of 2.4 can be hit by bleed effects, like . * Murmur will trigger hunter traps. He is fixed in place so the trap must be placed directly on top of him. This is not recommended for non-heroic. * For ranged DPS, you can hide behind the wooden pillars (placing it between you and Murmur) and you will not get pulled and will not receive any fall damage. This can only be done in non-heroic. * His weapon seems to be a just like Ragnaros' , Thunderaan's and Ahune's Loot Related Achievements * * * Objective of * * * Must be completed in heroic mode. Media Videos File:Murmur|Mage PoV Trivia * Although in the Codex of Blood says a single whisper would destroy a world, you can hear Murmur's sounds as you fight him. * He is based on Murmur, a demon from the Bible. * He shares the title "destroyer of worlds" with Deathwing. * While 70D The Codex of Blood says that the explosion of Auchindoun happened two years ago, Beyond the Dark Portal states it happened during the war against draenei before the opening of the Dark Portal. Patch changes * * References External links fr:Marmon pl:Murmur Category:Burning Crusade Category:Bosses Category:Shadow Labyrinth mobs Category:Elemental lords Category:Unique models Category:Air elementals